


On Ice

by silver_etoile



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: M/M, NHL, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_etoile/pseuds/silver_etoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Adam went pro, a year since Charlie went pro, and over a year since Adam has seen Charlie, but at the first away game of the season, maybe they'll pick up where they left off. At least, Adam hopes they will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know what I'm doing. A twenty year old movie and now I decide I want to ship things. Oh well. At least I decided now, and not when I was ten years old.

When Adam had been drafted to the Anaheim Ducks after graduating, he’d found it strangely ironic considering that he hadn’t wanted to be a Duck in the first place, back in peewees when he was faced with leaving all his friends to play with a team from “the wrong side of the lake.” Eight years later, stepping into the NHL, fresh out of high school, he’d actually thought that moment might never come.

It always seemed especially poignant when he was reminded of his former teammates, scattered around at different universities, some still playing hockey, others leaving it behind for the more tempting aspects of school like partying and girls. Of all his teammates, there was only one Adam really kept in touch with after high school.

Charlie had opted to stay close to home at the University of Minnesota. Adam suspected it was more for his mom than anything, but even as Adam had watched Charlie decide to major in phys-ed, he’d known it wouldn’t last.

It had barely taken two years for the NHL to scoop Charlie out of university, tempting him away from studying with a spot on a team. Adam hadn’t been surprised at all - Charlie had always been the hardest worker, the one that kept them all together when things fell apart. Even if Charlie insisted he was more of a coach, Adam knew his secret. Charlie loved the game and he loved playing.

That might have been why Adam couldn’t help grinning as he spotted Charlie across the ice, wearing his deep red Coyotes jersey. 

The first away game of the season had taken them to Phoenix, and though Adam still didn’t understand why the hottest place on earth needed a hockey team, he wasn’t complaining when he caught Charlie’s eye. Charlie nodded at him and skated over.

“Banksie,” he greeted him, and God, it had been too long since he’d heard Charlie call him that. The name rolled off his tongue, and Adam felt the wander of Charlie’s gaze for a second.

They didn’t hug, not with their respective teams at their backs, eyeing the other.

“Conway,” Adam replied, schooling his face into something less like the ridiculous smile threatening to break. 

He could swear Charlie’s eyes sparkled at his barely-contained restraint. It wasn’t as if Adam was the one who’d had a problem controlling his emotions. At school, he’d been the quiet, controlled, level-headed one on the team. Charlie had been the one to go off half-cocked at the idea of losing his team to another mascot name. 

Of course, Charlie had matured beyond that. He’d certainly grown physically since freshman year, out of his gangly stage and into a broad-shouldered young man. He looked more like a hockey player now than ever, Adam couldn’t help thinking. Adam, on the other hand, would always be a little smaller, a little wiry, but it made him faster on the ice.

“Good luck,” Charlie said when no one spoke for a minute. They were supposed to be warming up, and Coach would shout at them in a minute if they didn’t get back to it.

“You too,” Adam said with a small smile. “You’re gonna need it.”

Charlie met his gaze, an eyebrow raised, and he grinned. “We’ll see.”

Turning his back, Charlie skated back to his team. Adam took a fortifying breath, pushing down the flutter deep in his stomach.

“Hey, Banks,” Henderson said as he stood there, skating up and grabbing Adam’s shoulder. “Just ‘cause you know each other, you better not go easy.”

Adam forced himself to turn away from Charlie and shrugged Henderson’s hand off. “Won’t be a problem.”

Henderson shot him another look and left him. Adam didn’t allow himself another glance over his shoulder at Charlie and joined the rest of the team for drills.

*

To be honest, Adam wasn’t entirely surprised when he came out of the locker rooms to Charlie lounging against a column, waiting for him.

“You’re gonna miss the bus to the hotel,” Henderson said as Adam stopped in front of Charlie.

“I’ll get him home safe,” Charlie promised, and Adam swore he detected a bit of smugness in Charlie’s tone. Henderson frowned and looked to Adam.

“It’s cool, Henderson,” Adam said, waving him off. “Don’t worry about me.”

It took a second, but Henderson left, shouldering his bag. Charlie watched him go and glanced back at Adam.

“Someone’s over-protective.”

Adam rolled his eyes. Henderson was just upset that they lost. By one point, but still. “Like you never were of your team.” Now that the team was gone and he was alone with Charlie, he couldn’t ignore the buzz of excitement under his skin. He hadn’t seen Charlie in almost a year; between practicing and everything else, it was hard to get away, even to visit his parents. 

“I didn’t keep tabs on everybody,” Charlie pointed out, but he pushed away from the pillar, hands in his pockets, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. “Except maybe you.”

Adam didn’t hide his smile this time, turning with Charlie and heading for the exit. He wasn’t sure where they were going, but he really didn’t care. 

“So how’s the desert?” he asked as they walked through the dim corridor. Without looking, he could feel Charlie at his side, their arms almost close enough to brush together.

“Hot.”

“I’m surprised you don’t melt,” Adam said, and he could say the same thing a moment later as they emerged into the dark parking lot and he was hit with a wave of heat. 

Charlie smiled. “It’s a dry heat, or at least, that’s what everyone says. You get used to it.”

Adam didn’t think he could ever get used to this. It was after ten o’clock, but it still felt as hot as it had at seven. LA was as much of a difference as he wanted.

They ended up at Charlie’s car, a beat-up clunker that nearly blended into the pavement. Out in the parking lot, they were utterly alone, standing just outside the circles of orange light that dotted the lot. Charlie didn’t unlock it, though, and when Adam turned at the door, he found Charlie right behind him.

Taking a slow step forward, Charlie dropped his duffle on the ground and boxed Adam in against the car. 

“I missed you,” he said with a slight duck of his head, and Adam would have bet he was blushing like he always did when he said things like that. It was too dark to see, but Adam smiled just the same, heart thudding in his chest.

“I missed you too,” he murmured as Charlie leaned in and closed the distance between them.

Kissing Charlie took Adam back to high school, the time they’d lost to the rival high school in senior year—Adam had been checked by a vicious-looking guy, had slammed his shoulder into the wall so much that it ached to even lift his arm. The rest of the team had already left and Charlie had been the last left, storming around the locker room and cursing out the other team.

“Charlie, it’s okay,” Adam had told him, confused why Charlie was so angry. He grimaced as he tried to pull on his shirt. He’d have to sit out the next few practices until it healed. 

Charlie had stared at him, teeth worrying his bottom lip as he watched him struggle. Finally, he’d reached over and helped, tugging it down, fingers brushing against Adam’s skin.

“He shouldn’t have checked so hard,” he said, and Adam shrugged, trying to ignore Charlie’s fingers still resting against his waist, as though he’d forgotten they were there. Adam certainly hadn’t, and his skin was burning where they rested.

“That’s hockey.”

“Well, he shouldn’t have done it,” Charlie repeated himself, and with the slow flick of his eyelashes upward, he’d met Adam’s gaze. That had been Adam’s only warning before Charlie had kissed him, a soft, awkwardly-placed, dry kiss.

Three years later, Charlie wasn’t much better at being subtle, but he was a much better kisser. 

Adam smiled against Charlie’s mouth, wrapping his arms around Charlie’s neck and hugging him closer despite the heat surrounding them. At some point, Charlie had gotten taller than him and he lifted up on his toes slightly. Their mouths met in slow, unhurried kisses, lips dragging together.

Charlie’s hands left the car, pressing into the small of Adam’s back, warm and firm, tugging him closer until their hips were flush. Adam couldn’t help the warmth spreading over his cheeks, the bridge of nose, blood rushing to his cock as Charlie’s mouth covered his, tongue sliding inside.

They didn’t get to do this often. These days, they barely had time to talk to each other on the phone let alone visit. Somehow, that meant it felt like the first time every time, and Adam felt breathless and shaky when Charlie pulled away. He was glad for Charlie’s hands around his waist, keeping him upright.

“You want to go back to my place, or will your captain get all possessive?”

“Hell yes,” Adam breathed without even listening to the last part of the question. He kissed Charlie again, taking the initiative this time, sliding a hand into Charlie’s short, brown hair. He’d cut it since the last time Adam had seen him.

Charlie laughed a second later, nudging him away. “We have to actually get in the car for that to happen.”

Adam might have protested, but Charlie had a point. He didn’t want to stay in this dark parking lot all night. Plus, there was a plane to catch in the morning so their time was limited. 

“Okay,” he agreed finally, stepping reluctantly back from Charlie and pulling open the passenger side door.

Charlie slid in the driver’s seat, looking ruffled, and Adam noticed with a rush of satisfaction that Charlie shifted awkwardly as he turned the car on. 

Adam didn’t know enough about Phoenix to know where they were as Charlie drove, getting on a freeway and exiting a few minutes later. He didn’t care to pay attention to the roads either, choosing instead to watch Charlie, the flashes of his face he could get when they passed under a streetlamp. The few years at college had been good to him, though Adam could still remember the hopeful, fresh-faced kid he’d met at ten years old, the only one on the team willing to give him a chance. 

“Will you stop staring?” Charlie asked as they drove, down identical streets, past identical apartment complexes with cacti and palm trees at the entrances. 

“Sorry.” Adam didn’t look away, though.

Charlie tossed him a knowing look, but there was a smile at the corner of his mouth that made Adam feel giddy. It wasn’t as though they really talked about their relationship much. They were what they were. They lived in two different states and hardly had time to see each other. They were on rival teams, and every time they were alone, someone ended up without pants on. Adam wouldn’t have known what to classify it as.

Before long, Charlie pulled up to a gate and punched in a code. The gate rolled back and they drove into a sprawling apartment complex, beige even in the darkness. Charlie parked and stepped out, Adam following. Adam didn’t ask anything about Charlie’s apartment, how he could tell it apart from all the others as they climbed the stairs to the second floor and Charlie unlocked the door. 

Inside, it wasn’t much. There was a couch and a television, but no dining room table or anything on the walls. It almost looked as if Charlie had just moved in when he’d been there for almost a year already. 

“Oh, this is…” Adam trailed off, trying to think what to say.

“Shit?” Charlie asked, flicking on the lamp by the couch and Adam shut the door behind him.

“Your words not mine.”

Charlie shrugged. “It’s just somewhere to sleep. I spend most of my time at the rink.”

Adam paused at Charlie’s words, something off about them. Stepping over, he brushed his fingers over the collar of Charlie’s shirt.

“You _do_ like it here?”

Charlie’s smile wasn’t quite as genuine as usual. “Yeah. It’s just, it’s not the same as the Ducks.”

“Nothing will be,” Adam agreed, dropping his hands to Charlie’s jeans, resting gently against the waistband. 

“I know,” Charlie admitted, shaking his head, as though shaking away the idea. “It’s just weird now, with everyone gone.”

Adam smiled. “If you say ‘Ducks fly together,’ I may have to hit you.”

“Shut up,” Charlie said, shoving his shoulder playfully. “I was a kid.”

“You were a doofus.”

“Like you were any better, Banksie.”

Adam couldn’t help grinning at the nickname. Pressing forward, he let his fingers dip below the waistline of Charlie’s jeans.

“I was just as big of a doofus as you,” he agreed. “Maybe even bigger.”

“No,” Charlie said, fingers gliding over Adam’s jaw, and Adam’s eyes fell closed for half a second. “You were always cool.”

Adam would have disagreed with that one, but he didn’t care to when Charlie kissed him softly, urging him to open his mouth and licking inside when he did. The softness didn’t last long, not after being apart for so long. Charlie’s hands moved to his waist, skimming under his shirt, fingers hot against his back, grazing up his spine, pulling the shirt off.

They’d done this more than a few times over the years, and Adam tried never to wonder if Charlie ever did it with anyone else when they didn’t see each other, but still, every time, Adam’s heart pounded in his chest at the way Charlie gazed at him, blue eyes dark in the dimly lit apartment. Adam had been with a few other guys, never anything serious, over the years, but none of them ever made him feel like Charlie did, like this wasn’t just something they did when they got together because they could.

“I can see you thinking,” Charlie said, and Adam realized he must have been staring into space instead of concentrating on what was right in front of him.

He shook his head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Charlie said, pressing his mouth to Adam’s neck, just under his ear, trailing kisses down his throat, lips sliding over the skin, his tongue tracing a wet path to his shoulder blade. If Adam had been thinking about anything else, it was gone with the hot press of Charlie’s mouth to his skin.

Somehow, they made it to the bedroom, which was just as empty as the rest of the apartment aside from a large bed and a nightstand. Charlie’s shirt came off, revealing several large bruises forming from the game. Adam probably didn’t look much better considering the big guy on Charlie’s team had checked him more than a few times. 

Charlie didn’t even flinch when Adam slid his fingers over the bruise on his chest. They were used to these kinds of things by now. Climbing on the bed, Charlie rolled them over and pressed Adam into the mattress, straddling his hips and gazing down at him. Charlie never used to make the first move, not until Coach Orion drilled it into him, but Adam was glad he had.

“What time is your flight?” Charlie asked, running his hands up Adam’s thighs, squeezing lightly, and Adam wasn’t sure how Charlie expected him to answer when all the blood rushed to his dick.

“Bus leaves for the airport at seven,” he managed, licking his lips and wrapping his legs around Charlie’s back. They both still had pants on, but hopefully not for long. Already, his cock strained against his pants, a bulge that surely Charlie hadn’t failed to notice.

Charlie’s fingers tightened over his thighs, eyes raking over Adam’s chest. “I wish you could stay,” he murmured, bracing himself against the mattress and kissing Adam.

Adam’s chest tightened and he hummed in agreement, but he didn’t waste the opportunity to get Charlie’s jeans unbuttoned, sliding his hand underneath and curling around Charlie’s cock. Charlie moaned softly, breaking the kiss and exhaling against his neck.

“Banksie,” he whimpered, hand moving to grip Adam’s bicep as Adam jerked him off slowly, bringing him to complete hardness. “ _Adam_.”

Shifting, Adam pushed his hips up, against Charlie’s as he jerked him off. He was unbearably hard now, probably had been since Charlie had pushed him up against the car and kissed him. 

It was enough that Charlie moved, hand wrapping around Adam’s wrist and tugging it away. Charlie helped Adam out of his pants, kicking them off until they were both naked, cocks hard and shiny with pre-cum. Adam nearly came when Charlie’s hand wrapped around both of them and jerked them off together.

“Fuck,” he hissed, pushing against the bed, hands digging into the sheets. Everything felt hot and tight, skin flushed, blood throbbing in his cock, Charlie’s grip around him, fingers rough with callouses. He wasn’t going to be able to hold out at this rate. After all, he was barely twenty-one, hardly out of his teen years, and his level of control couldn’t quite rival others his age who’d had much more experience. “Charlie,” he said, forcing his eyes open, biting his lips. “Charlie, wait.”

He panted for breath when Charlie’s hand stilled, and then Charlie was kissing him, hard and biting, desperate in a way it usually wasn’t. Adam kissed back just as hard, sucking on his bottom lip, fingernails digging into his shoulder, their hips grinding together, hot and slick, and still too fast. He didn’t want to come this fast.

He didn’t want to push Charlie away either, though, but he was glad when Charlie pulled away, panting for breath, noses brushing together, intimate and sweet. It made Adam’s heart jump into his throat. For a second, Charlie just watched him, as though debating saying something. In the end, though, he reached over to the nightstand and yanked open the second drawer. He came back with a half-empty tube of lube and a brand new box of condoms. It hadn’t even been opened, but Charlie ripped open the top and pulled one out.

Adam said nothing about it as Charlie tossed it back in the drawer. It wasn’t his business if Charlie slept with anyone else. They’d never defined their relationship exactly. And now wasn’t the time to worry about it, not when Charlie nudged Adam’s legs up and rolled the condom on. 

The first time they’d done this, two years ago, Adam had been home for a week during the off-season and Charlie had been at home for summer. Charlie’s mom had been at work and Adam couldn’t stand listening to his dad compare player stats for another minute. They’d ended up in Charlie’s bedroom, surrounded by faded posters of hockey teams staring down at them, fumbling with the condom, the lube, hands shaking, still unsure what they were doing.

Charlie’s hands didn’t shake this time as he pressed a finger inside Adam, stretching him open. It was all Adam could do to hold on, concentrating on the feeling of Charlie against him, inside him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he took a deep breath as Charlie repositioned himself on the bed and he felt the tip of his cock against his entrance.

During high school, Adam hadn’t really thought much about sex. He’d been too busy concentrating on hockey, on getting drafted to a good team, on ignoring his feelings for boys, and Charlie in particular. He still wasn’t sure that he was any good at it, but he was sure that Charlie was. Charlie could push inside him in just the right way that the burn felt good and he just wanted more.

Adam groaned, too loud, louder than he might have normally, but they were alone, truly alone for a night. With Charlie inside him, he felt full, stretched and tight around him. His prick throbbed and he swallowed, opening his eyes to gaze at Charlie.

Charlie moved slowly at first, building up a rhythm that made Adam’s toes curl, hips pressing inside him. He bit his lip, face making little movements as he did, and Adam watched the strain in his stomach. He could feel it in Charlie’s back muscles, taut under his hand as he reached up. He’d always loved this part, with Charlie above him, rocking inside, the heat rolling over his skin.

Charlie had always been a talker, mumbling things Adam usually couldn’t hear, sighing and moaning, brushing his mouth against Adam’s throat, kissing his pulse point, sucking until there was a red mark that Adam could never figure out how to hide. It always meant ribbing from his teammates, them trying to guess who the girl was he had at home. 

Adam wrapped his arms around Charlie’s shoulders, keeping him close as he thrust in, their hips meeting in a slap of skin, the rhythm building faster, harder, until Adam’s breath hitched and Charlie’s hand curled around his cock and stroked. It took barely two strokes before Adam came, muscles convulsing; hot, wet, stickiness covering his stomach and Charlie’s hand.

“Shit, shit,” Adam breathed, face buried in Charlie’s shoulder. He could feel the sweat on Charlie’s skin, taste the saltiness when he licked his collarbone.

“Oh, Jesus, Adam,” Charlie managed to mumble before his hips stilled sharply and he fumbled to keep his balance a second later, panting for breath. 

Adam’s mouth was on Charlie’s collarbone, licking up his throat, pressing kisses to his jaw and pulling Charlie’s mouth to his as Charlie’s body relaxed, still inside him.

For a long moment, they just kissed, things slowing down until Charlie slid against him, warm and heavy on top of him. Taking a deep breath, Adam closed his eyes. If he could, he would have pretended it could be like this all the time, that he didn’t have to fly back to LA in the morning without knowing the next time he might see Charlie.

He felt Charlie pull out and snuggle into him, an arm sliding over his stomach. He needed to clean up, but he couldn’t gather the strength to drag himself away from Charlie. 

“You know,” Charlie said after a long moment of silence, and Adam opened his eyes reluctantly. “LA’s only five hours away.”

“Mhm,” Adam hummed. He’d looked it up before, when Charlie told him he’d been drafted to the Phoenix Coyotes. 

“It’s not that far.”

Adam paused, unsure if Charlie was suggesting what he thought he was suggesting. Rolling over, he frowned at Charlie. “It’s not.”

“I bet it’s even faster on a plane,” Charlie went on, much to Adam’s confusion. 

“Probably,” he agreed.

Charlie scooted closer, brushing Adam’s hair from his eyes. “And now that we both have some money, we could probably visit each other.”

“Yeah?” Adam asked, not allowing himself to hope too much. It had already been three years of getting together when luck threw them together, not when they chose it. 

“I mean, if you’d want to,” Charlie said, eyes wide, and Adam was reminded of the ten year old Charlie again, so hopeful. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Adam said, too quickly, but he didn’t care. “Yeah.”

Charlie smiled. “So that’s a yes?”

“Shut up, Conway.” Adam shoved his shoulder, but Charlie merely leaned in closer.

“Okay, Banksie,” he murmured against his lips and kissed him. 

He couldn’t help smiling into the kiss, a hand around the back of Charlie’s neck. Even if they’d lost the game, he still felt like he’d won as Charlie laughed and rolled them over.

“I’ll set the alarm for tomorrow,” he said. “If you’re good, I’ll give you a nice wake-up call.”

“Looking forward to it,” Adam replied, watching Charlie set the alarm on the table. They said nothing else as they settled back onto the bed and Charlie switched off the light. Adam merely smiled as Charlie’s arm slid over his chest and stayed there. Phoenix was starting to grow on him.

*

FIN.


End file.
